


Warlock helps to melt some demons

by nighttime_stars



Series: Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley adopts Warlock, M/M, Protective Crowley, Warlock Tags Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Warlock learns about the upcoming apocalypse and Crowley struggles to keep everyone he loves safe





	Warlock helps to melt some demons

Warlock was a bit worried about Nanny; he was out most of yesterday and had left again this morning to talk to Brother Francis.

Last night, Nanny had sat down with him and gave him some hot chocolate. Warlock couldn’t help but stare at his eyes as Nanny had removed his glasses for the first time. They were yellow and snake-like and, currently, flickering around as if Nanny was nervous.

Warlock had never known Nanny to be nervous.

Looking Warlock in the eye, Nanny started talking, “Right dear, this is going to be difficult to understand but you’ve probably figured out that me and Brother Francis are not… normal.”

“I think everyone knows that, Nanny,” Warlock said. He was happy that that had made Nanny smile, if only briefly, before he began to explain everything.

The explanation took most of the evening, mostly because Nanny kept going off on different tangents as he tried to explain everything. Warlock remained silent throughout it all as he tried to digest the information. Surprisingly, the fact that Nanny and Brother Francis were a demon and angel was easy to deal with (they had always been a bit odd); the up-coming Armageddon was a little concerning but Warlock knew that Nanny would take care of it.

No, the hardest bit to swallow was that his parents weren’t his real parents.

“Is that why they never cared about me?” He couldn’t help but ask despite how much it hurt for him to think about it.

“No,” Nanny said fiercely, “Warlock, your parents _love _you and are trying to do what they think is best for you. They have no idea that you’re not their biological son.”

“Okay,” Warlock said. He tried to sound unbothered but, unfortunately, Nanny saw through his act.

“Dear, your parents–”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Warlock bit out. He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat which, thankfully, made Nanny relent.

Instead, Nanny asked, “Do you have any questions?”

“How are you stopping the end of the world?”

Nanny’s response was subtle but Warlock spotted the slight wince as his lips tightened, “We’re still trying to find the Anti-Christ. But dear, I promise I’ll keep you safe even if we can’t locate him.”

“How?” Warlock asked.

“The universe is a big place. We’ll run away together to somewhere far away, like Alpha Centauri. I can make sure you’ll survive off earth and I doubt anyone will bother chasing us with the war going on.” Nanny looked as if he had thought everything through but Warlock’s feelings were a mess. The idea of the rest of eternity with Nanny and Brother Francis was like a dream come true but his family would be on earth when it ended.

Warlock didn’t like the thought of them dying while he was safe but he also didn’t want to upset Nanny.

“So, it’ll be me, you and Brother Francis? If the world ends?”

Nanny’s eyes filled with pain, “Aziraphale… I mean, Brother Francis might not be able to come with us.”

“What?” Warlock said, outraged. “I’m definitely not going if he isn’t. He has to come as well.”

“I tried!” Nanny shouted, and Warlock could see unshed tears in his eyes.

“Well try harder.”

Slumping back into his seat, Nanny sighed, “Okay,” he said, suddenly looking exhausted. Warlock felt guilty for arguing with Nanny. He was about to apologise when Nanny continued, “It’s late, go to bed dear. I’ll sort this out tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Nanny,” Warlock said and he left the room. At the doorway, he looked over his shoulder to see that Nanny hadn’t moved from his seat but was, instead, staring at the ceiling.

*

Warlock woke up the next morning and went to find Nanny. He followed the sound of the TV to the living room but paused in the doorway. Instead of the usual presenters for the morning talk show, two disgusting people sat in the chairs and Nanny was… talking to them.

To be honest, after last night, Warlock was not that shocked by this.

“Where is the boy, Crawley? What have you done with him?”

“Hastur,” Nanny said with exaggerated confusion, “I’m as surprised by this development as you are. The last I heard, the boy was heading to the Middle East.”

“Crawley,” the other demon said, “stay where you are. You have to face consequences for your negligence.”

The demons disappeared and the normal hosts came back. Nanny stood up swiftly and hurried towards the door but stopped short when he saw Warlock standing there.

“Nanny,” Warlock asked, “Are you in trouble?”

Nanny smirked, though Warlock could see that it was just a front, “Dear, I’m a demon. It’s part of the job description.” His smile dropped however when he continued and said, “You really won’t leave without Brother Francis will you?”

“No,” Warlock said.

“Yeah, neither will I.” Nanny smiled softly and then said, “Stay here okay, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Warlock said. Nanny ruffled his hair as he passed. Once Nanny left, Warlock went to get his phone; waiting would be excruciating so he would need a distraction.

*

Not long later, Nanny was back without Brother Francis. Warlock couldn’t help but ask why he wasn’t here though he immediately regretted it. Nanny looked so sad at his question but he still answered, “He’s trying to talk to God and ask Her to stop the war.”

“Seriously? The actual God?”

“The almighty Herself,” Nanny said. He muttered under his breath but Warlock still managed to catch the words “He’s such an idiot” before Nanny focussed his attention on him. “Warlock dear,” he said, “some very bad people are coming here and I need you to hide while I take care of it.”

“I want to help,” Warlock said stubbornly. He refused to hide while Nanny protected him.

Nanny said, “There’s no time to argue,” but Warlock wasn’t listening.

“I want to help,” he repeated.

Nanny relented, “Fine,” he said and gestured for Warlock to follow him. Warlock trailed behind as Nanny collected a plastic bucket, a ladder and the plant mister and then went to the Mona Lisa sketch. Amazed, Warlock watched as the picture swung to the side to reveal a safe. Nanny opened the safe and then stepped back.

“Okay Warlock,” he said, “Pour the water from the thermos into the bucket. Do it carefully, you can’t get any on the floor.” Warlock followed Nanny’s instructions and then placed the empty thermos on the table. Nanny had set up the ladder next to the door and Warlock walked over with the bucket.

Moving away, Nanny directed Warlock as he balanced the bucket on top of the door. It was actually quite easy for Warlock as he had played a similar trick on a secret service worker once when he was around seven. He thinks Nanny helped with that as well.

Warlock put the ladder in the corner of the room and faced Nanny. “Go hide in the bedroom,” Nanny was saying, “and don’t come out until I say it’s safe –”

Rushing over, Warlock hugged Nanny tightly, “Please be alright.”

“Of course dear,” Nanny said, returning the hug, “Now go, I can hear them.”

*

Waiting was killing Warlock; he stood tense behind the door which he left slightly ajar so he could watch what happened. He couldn’t help but feel glad when the first demon melted when the water fell on him. That left just one for Nanny to deal with.

The ringing of the phone made Warlock jump but, thankfully, the demon was too focussed on Nanny as he hung up on Brother Francis and started talking about the Dark Council. Unlike the demon, Warlock knew this was definitely a bluff though he could tell by Nanny’s exaggerated gestures that he was nervous; things weren’t going to plan.

Then Nanny disappeared, followed by the demon, and Warlock didn’t know what to do.

He wandered into the other room and curiously looked at the remains of the first demon. The black goo was steaming slightly and had a horrific odour. Tempted to touch it, Warlock lifted his foot to prod the disgusting substance when he heard a _whoosh _behind him.

Spinning round, Warlock’s fear disappeared when he saw Nanny standing there. He looked out of breath but unharmed and Warlock ran to give him another hug. Nanny’s arms wrapped around him and they both relaxed.

The demon’s voice erupted from the phone and Warlock looked over at it, almost expecting for the demon to jump out. “Where is he?” he asked.

“Trapped in the answering machine,” Nanny said with glee in his voice, “He shouldn’t be able to get out of there.”

“That’s good,” Warlock said, “What are you going to do now?”

“_We,” _Nanny said, “are going to find Aziraphale and make a plan to stop the world ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I anticipated but I hope you still enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002 where I am open to requests or if just want to chat
> 
> I also just wanted to let people know that there will probably be four more fics that will take us to the end of the events in the series. I'm not sure how long these will take to write as I am back at school but I'm pretty sure there will only be a couple of weeks max between each update. I also have ideas for a post-canon story but that isn't set in concrete yet. Thank you!


End file.
